Kurofes
by Mel-985
Summary: Akashi menemukan sebuah MMD lama di yutub, ia tertarik untuk bisa menari seperti dalam video itu. (an Akakuro fiction) - cover not mine


**Kurofes**

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadathosi

Story by Mel

Cerita ini diilhami dari banyak kisah sebelumnya, juga dari MMD di Youtube

maaf bila banyak kesamaan – mohon tidak di-flame :)

OOC, typo

Please enjoy

.

.

.

Ruang Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa masih sepi saat ini, hanya sang ketua saja yang duduk di meja kerjanya, penampilannya cukup santai. Kemeja abu-abu dipadu jeans berwarna hitam. Hari ini kegiatan sudah hampir semuanya beres. Ia punya cukup banyak waktu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Di hadapannya, monitor flat dengan logo buah apel yang merupakan komputer kampus untuk memfasilitasinya bekerja, namun saat ini bukan lagi software word atau excel yang terpampang dilayar, tapi sebuah tayangan gambar bergerak.

Bibirnya menyeringai, matanya fokus pada layar monitor. Jangan tanyakan koneksi internet di kampusnya yang super cepat, ditambah resolusi layar yang berkualitas dua jempol, menjadikan gambar itu benar-benar oke.

Dalam duapuluhlima menit Akashi membuang waktunya untuk memelototi layar itu. Sudah beberapa video yang ditampilkan di yutub. Yup, sang mahasiswa teladan tengah anteng menonton yutub!

.

Awalnya ia hanya iseng mengetik kata acak di gugel. Ia mengetik 'Teiko' muncul 415415 info yang terdeteksi menurut perambah itu. Matanya menelusuri gambar, awalnya keningnya berkerut begitu banyak info tentang Teiko, terutama tim basket yang berjuluk kiseki no sedai, semua anggota timnya terpampang dalam berbagai gaya, termasuk dirinya, mejeng dengan tampan pada banyak gambar, baik yang hanya coretan berupa sketsa, manga, gambar official, maupun gambar yang dibuat para fans-nya, juga para _cosplayer_ yang menirunya habis-habisan. Ia terkekeh geli melihatnya.

Scroll... scroll...scroll... ganti laman...

Ah, di laman yutub pun ada gumamnya, berbagai pertandingan ada di sana saat Akashi di Teiko dan Rakuzan, ada winter cup, juga last game. Kepala bersurai merah itu menggeleng, ternyata banyak orang di luar sana memasang tetek bengek yang berkaitan dengan timnya di dunia maya, dan yang membuat keningnya semakin berkerut adalah semuanya ulangi semuanya bertajuk dengan nama sang bayangan 'Kuroko'. Apa hebatnya anak itu batinnya, bakat basketnya saja ia yang temukan. Seharusnya nama 'Akashi Seijuurou' yang muncul karena ia kaptennya, juga orang yang paling terhebat. Tapi ya sudahlah kalau orang-orang maunya begitu. Satu yang ia akui, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah mahluk paling mungil dan paling imut di timnya, juga yang paling lemah, tapi semangatnya sekuat baja.

.

Matanya masih betah menatap gerakan meliuk-liuk disana, diiringi lagu berirama cepat dan ceria. Video dengan durasi sekitar 3 menitan itu ia ikuti.

Ada-ada saja yang orang buat, tapi ia tentu harus mengapresiasi karya orang lain yang menurutnya bagus. Seperti saat ini matanya terpaku pada mmd di yutub yang menampilkan karakternya dan karakter Tetsuya sedang menari, bertitel 'Kurofes'. Sebelumnya ia beberapa kali men-skip video ala boyband yang menampilkan anggota kisedai. Matanya berbinar ketika menemukan video ini, wajah Tetsuya yang begitu imut menari bersamanya. 'Hmm kira-kira aku kasih hadiah apa untuk si pembuat video ini ya?' batin Seijuurou.

Kegiatannya ia akhiri dengan mendownload beberapa video mmd yang menampilkan karakter Kuroko Tetsuya yang begitu manis di mata rubinya, sedangkan video bertitel 'Kurofes' tadi menjadi favoritnya. Walaupun ia merasa aneh dirinya dibuat bisa dance seperti itu. Seringainya kembali muncul.

Tiba-tiba ia menjadi kangen dengan sang bayangan. 'Sekarang kau sedang apa, Tetsuya?' batinnya.

Sebenarnya mereka kuliah di universitas yang sama, hanya saja Akashi dengan segala kejeniusan dan tuntutan hidupnya melanjutkan di Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis, sedangkan Kuroko lebih memilih Sastra Jepang.

Berkali Akashi menatap ponselnya, mmd yang baru ditemukannya beberapa hari yang lalu menjadi candunya sekarang, yang menarik selain gerakannya tentu saja sosok Tetsuya yang bisa menyedot seluruh atensinya.

.

Entah jodoh atau apa, saat ia sedang duduk sendiri di bawah pohon rindang di tengah taman yang ada di sebelah timur kampusnya, karakter dalam mmd itu tiba-tiba tertangkap netranya, ia berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak di taman itu, melintas di depannya.

Di punggung kecilnya bertengger ransel hitam, sementara ditangannya sebuah novel terbuka, ia berjalan sambil membaca, Kuroko tengah tenggelam dalam bacaannya.

"Tetsuya!" Sejenak ia menghentikan membacanya, langkahnya berhenti. Kepala bersurai biru langit itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Doumo Akashi-kun." sapanya.

"Tetsuya mau kemana?" Akashi berdiri menghampiri sosok mungil beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Aku mau ke gazebo yang ada di tepi danau itu Akashi-kun" jempolnya menunjuk ke satu arah.

"Ah, kau sering ke sana?" tanya pemuda bersurai merah itu, Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau kau mau kita bisa kesana bersama, tempatnya enak untuk membaca." Terdengar seperti sebuah undangan ditelinga Akashi.

Akashi mengangkat bahunya. "Baiklah." putusnya, mereka melangkah bersisian.

Sebuah gazebo berada diatas danau buatan, dihubungkan dengan jembatan melengkung berwarna coklat kayu menjadi akses dari ujung jalan setapak. Tempat itu begitu tampak begitu tenang, bangunan berbentuk segienam, beratap genteng berwarna coklat, dengan lengkungan kecil mencuat di setiap ujungnya, enam buah pilar kayu penyangga pada tiap sudutnya, gazebo itu tanpa dinding hanya tembok setinggi pinggang orang dewasa yang memagarinya, dicat kombinasi coklat dan broken white. Sementara air danau tampak sedikit beriak karena permukaannya bergesekan dengan angin yang berhembus.

Segerombolan ikan koi berkecipak ke permukaan ketika Kuroko menaburkan roti gandum yang ia sobek-sobek menjadi serpihan. Akashi berdiri di sampingnya ikut memerhatikan mahluk air berwarna warni cantik berebut makanan. Kuroko menepukan tangannya membersihkan remah roti.

"Apa kau selalu melalukannya, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi.

"Itu hanya jika aku membawa roti yang tidak kumakan, daripada aku bawa pulang lagi." jawab Kuroko.

Pemuda dengan surai biru langit memilih bangku yang menghadap danau, memunggungi jembatan, sedangkan Akashi duduk di depannya.

Kuroko meletakan ranselnya lalu membuka novelnya, sedangkan Akashi membuka aplikasi ponselnya, ia menyeringai.

"Ada apa Akashi-kun, senyummu mengerikan." ucap Kuroko datar setelah menatap sejenak mantan kaptennya.

Pemuda di depannya hanya menggeleng. Ia masih betah menatap layar selebar lebih dari 5 inci itu. Mata rubi sebenarnya membandingkan video mmd dengan wajah datar di depannya.

'Apakah Tetsuya bisa menari seperti yang dibuat seseorang dalam video ini? Naah, sepertinya hanya khayalanku saja, lihat! ia bahkan tidak bergerak sejak 20 menit yang lalu, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa meliuk-liuk begini' batinnya.

"Akashi-kun, apa yang sedang kau lihat, sepertinya serius sekali." Ucap Kuroko, ia sudah menyelesaikan bacaannya. Barangkali mata lebar itu sudah lelah menatap deretan kanji yang sejak setengah jam lalu ia telusuri.

"Tetsuya mau tahu?" tanya Akashi.

"Eto…kalau kau perbolehkan, Akashi-kun." katanya sambil memasukan novelnya ke dalam ransel. Kursi berderit digeser mendekatkan diri pada mantan bayangan.

"Tetsuya pernah tahu ini?" ia menyodorkan ponselnya agar dapat dilihat oleh netra sebiru langit. Kuroko mendengus. "Itu sudah lama Akashi-kun" alis merah terangkat, "jadi Tetsuya sudah tahu?"

"Ha'i! Akashi-kun kemana saja, dari jaman _high school_ video itu sudah ada." ucapnya datar. 'Ternyata aku ketinggalan info ini' batinnya.

"Kau tau 'kan Tetsuya aku bukan orang iseng yang banyak waktu menjelajah dunia maya, aku ini sibuk." nada angkuh terselip dalam kalimat yang diucapkan. Kuroko hanya menarik bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis.

"Apa yang lain tahu tentang ini?" sambungnya. "Tentu saja Akashi-kun, terutama Kise-kun, ia akan memberitahukan apapun yang berkaitan dengan kisedai, termasuk tentang pairing."

"Pairing?" alis merah saling bertemu, "ya, karakter kita yang dipasang-pasangkan oleh fans, menurut Kise-kun yang paling banyak adalah aku dipasangkan dengan Akashi-kun." Ada kekehan kecil diakhir kalimat Kuroko.

"Coba Akashi gugling akakuro!"

Mata beriris rubi terbelalak ada 415 ribu dalam waktu setengah detik, menakjubkan.

"Tetsuya apa kau tidak terganggu dengan ini?" iris rubi menyelidik iris biru di depannya. Kembali kekehan lembut itu terdengar, lalu kepala bersurai biru langit itu menggeleng. "Biarkan saja, awalnya aku juga tidak suka dengan hal seperti itu, tapi ya sudahlah. Akashi-kun juga banyak dipasangkan dengan lain, ada yang suka Akashi-kun dipasangkan dengan Furihata-kun." Mata merah membulat ia ingat teman Tetsuya yang manis tapi penakut itu.

"Coba Akashi-kun gugling lagi." pinta Kuroko, Akashi menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku lebih suka dipasangkan denganmu, Tetsuya!"

"Eeh…" kini alis biru muda yang berkerut.

"Merah dengan biru muda lebih cocok daripada dengan warna lain, juga biru muda tidak terlalu bagus bila dipasangkan dengan yang lain." ucap Akashi sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Entah kenapa Kuroko merasa pipinya hangat. Sekilas Akashi dapat melihat arsir tipis merah muda pada kedua pipi putih bulat Kuroko. Sepertinya angin disini kencang, membuatnya sedikit demam pikir Akashi.

"Tapi biru dengan kuning, bagus juga Akashi-kun." sanggah Kuroko, raut tampan didepannya menunjukka rasa tidak suka.

"Jadi maksudmu kau lebih suka berpasangan dengan Ryouta?" suaranya terdengar rendah.

"Kenapa tidak, Akashi-kun?" entah kenapa Akashi merasa sebal mendengarnya.

"Tetsuya, sepertinya hari sudah semakin sore dan angin disini tambah kencang sebaiknya kita kembali." Akashi beranjak dari duduknya, melangkah, ia menunggu Kuroko yang menyampirkan tas dipunggungnya. Mereka kembali menyusuri jalan setapak menuju kampus.

Saat mereka melewati unit kegiatan mahasiswa teater, ruangan itu telah kosong, tangan Kuroko ditarik.

"Akashi-kun apa yang kau lakukan ?" Kuroko tidak bisa menolak dengan tarikan tangan yang dilakukan secara tiba-tiba.

Ruangan itu cukup luas dengan lapisan cermin setinggi dua setengah meter pada tiap dindingnya, seakan luasnya bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Ruangan ini dilengkapi dengan bahan kedap suara hingga pada saat mahasiswa teater berlatih tidak akan mengganggu kegiatan mahasiswa lainnya.

Akashi mengeluarkan ponselnya, kembali memutar mmd kurofes yang tadi diperlihatkan pada Kuroko.

"Tetsuya apakah kau bisa dance seperti ini?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Mata Kuroko membulat, 'apa Akashi-kun menyuruhku menari seperti yang ada video animasi itu? Merepotkan sekali' batinnya.

"Aku sudah tidak ingat lagi, Akashi-kun."

"Hn, berarti kau pernah melakukannya"

"Tapi itu dulu, waktu di Seirin"

"Coba saja Tetsuya!" Kuroko menggeleng, "aku bukan bocah lagi, Akashi-kun" tolaknya.

"Perintahku masih tetap absolut!" serunya sambil melangkah ke arah perlengkapan sound system, menyambungkan ponselnya, lalu suara musik yang dikenal Kuroko mulai terdengar awalnya lembut kemudian menghentak. Akashi membalikkan badannya menghentikan musik yang baru saja diputar.

"Ayolah Tetsuya!" Kuroko menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Hmp!" pemuda bersurai biru itu meletakan tas panggunggnya, lalu membuka tautan kancing kemeja, hingga t-shirt putihnya yang tadi tersembunyi dibalik kemeja navy nampak.

"Hanya sekali saja ya, Akashi-kun." wajahnya kesal tapi terbungkus raut datar.

"Siap Tetsuya?" Akashi menekan tanda segitiga atau play pada laman yutub. Musik kembali bergema.

Telunjuk Kuroko mengarah ke depan lalu ke atas, selanjutnya tubuh mungil itu mulai bergerak menari sesuai irama. Mata Akashi terpaku, gerakannya sama persis dengan yang ia pernah lihat. Gerakan lincah dipadu wajah imut Kuroko membuatnya terpesona. Tanpa terasa 3 menit 40 detik berlalu, musik berhenti.

"Sudah, Akashi-kun" Kuroko berbalik.

"Tunggu Tetsuya, kau harus mengajarkan aku, kau lihat 'kan di video itu kita menari bersama."

"Tapi kau bisa mempelajarinya sendiri, kau kan jenius!"

"Tetsuya, aku bukan Ryouta yang sekali lihat langsung bisa, ajari aku sekali dua kali, setelah itu aku akan belajar sendiri." Ada nada perintah yang dirasakan Kuroko. Kembali pemuda mungil itu menghela nafas. 'Akashi-kun tetap saja, kalau ada maunya suka memaksa.' batinnya.

"Akashi-kun berdiri disebelahku." pemuda bersurai merah itu bersorak dalam hati, tapi raut wajah yang ditunjukkan datar dan angkuh. Mereka berdiri di depan cermin.

Satu…dua…tiga… musik kembali terdengar. Dua puluh detik pertama terdengar bunyi seperti dentingan lonceng, selanjutnya mulai menghentak. Tubuh Akashi yang lentur karena latihan basket sejak kecil, ditambah seringnya latihan di gym dengan instruktur pribadinya, membuat tubuh kokohnya dapat mengimbangi gerakan Kuroko. Matanya tak lepas dari tubuh mungil itu, mengikuti setiap gerakan ceria yang ditampilkan Kuroko.

"Sudah Akashi-kun, aku capek!" nafas Kuroko tersengal.

"Sekali lagi!" serunya penuh semangat, sementara tubuh Kuroko mulai dibasahi keringat. Perempatan imajiner mampir di pelipisnya.

"Aku sudah dua kali menari Akashi-kun!" rajuk Kuroko.

"Janji, Tetsuya, ini yang terakhir!" ujar Akashi tegas. Lalu mereka mulai lagi.

Satu…dua…tiga…

Matanya tidak penah bisa lepas dari sosok di sebelahnya, ia menatap pada pantulan cermin. 'Tetsuya, kau indah sekali!' entah dari mana pikiran itu.

Bruuk! Akashi terjatuh, saat itu pemuda tampan bersurai merah terserimpet kakinya sendiri. Kuroko tanpa sadar tertawa. Tawa paling indah dipendengaran Akashi. Entah kenapa hatinya senang sekali mendengar tawa itu. Apa aku harus sering menjatuhkan diriku agar bisa mendengarnya lagi, batin Akashi.

Tanpa terasa sudah hampir satu jam mereka berada di ruang teater itu, gerakan Akashi hampir menyamai Kuroko sekarang. Suasana kampus sudah sepi, matahari mulai redup.

"Tetsuya, aku ingin menari lagi denganmu." Iris rubi menatap intens iris biru lebar di depannya.

"Tapi nanti imejmu rusak Akashi-kun, masa ketua BEM universitas ternama hobinya menari seperti abg." dengus Kuroko.

"Aku tidak peduli, yang penting aku bisa menari denganmu, kita cari tempat lain untuk latihan."

"Eeh…"

"Karena kau sudah mengajariku tadi, aku akan membelikanmu vanilla milkshake jumbo di Majiba, bagaimana?" senyum tulus Akashi tampak dibibirnya saat mata biru lebar itu membulat, disertai anggukan setuju.

"Baiklah, ayo Tetsuya!"

Dalam senyum Akashi sudah merencanakan akan mengubah satu ruangan disebelah gym pribadi di mansionnya untuk dijadikan studio tari, untuknya dan Kuroko Tetsuya tentu saja.

.

~peun~

.

* * *

Note:

Gommenasai minna tachi...

Efek lihat video 【黑籃MMD】赤黑—KuroFes【萌死慎入】di youtube, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya-nya manis banget XD

Arigatou sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya ~bow


End file.
